jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Simple and Clean
"Simple and Clean" is the theme song for Kingdom Hearts, written and sung by Utada Hikaru, featured in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, as well as their remakes, and is also featured in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Other Versions Hikari is the original, Japanese version of "Simple and Clean"; it was originally released on Utada's Deep River album. It was used in the Japanese versions of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The name Hikari (光) literally means Light in Japanese, a universal force in the Kingdom Hearts universe. PLANiTb made remixes of both "Simple and Clean" and "Hikari". The PLANiTb version is faster, longer, and has more of a dance mix feel to it than Utada's original song. A shortened version of the remix is heard during the opening movie of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. An orchestral arrangement of "Hikari" can be heard in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix in the opening menu cinematic which appears if the player lets the opening menu sit for about fifteen seconds. The orchestrated version is also featured at the end of each scenario of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. The orchestrated version is used during the opening movie of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Another, softer arrangement of Hikari plays in Kingdom Hearts when Sora stabs himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. Lyrics English Lyrics (Simple and Clean) When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need and more You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understandIt's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Japanese Lyrics in Romaji (Hikari) Donna toki datte Tada hitori de unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru Mayonaka ni Shizuka ni Deguchi ni tatte Kurayami ni hikari o ute Imadoki yakusoku nante Fuan ni saseru dake kana Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo Kitto umaku iku yo Donna toki datte Zutto futari de Donna toki datte Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru Mayonaka ni Urusai Toori ni Haitte Unmei no Kamen o tore Sakiyomi no shisugi nante Imi no nai koto wa yamete Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo Mirai wa zutto saki da yo Boku ni mo wakaranaki Kansei sasenaide Motto yokushite Wan shiin zutsu totte Ikeba ii kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario Utsushidasu Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Donna ni yokuttatte Shinji kirenai ne Sonna toki datte Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru Mayonaka ni Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake o Miteite yo Mayonaka ni